


The Same Difference

by DeliciousGollum



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciousGollum/pseuds/DeliciousGollum
Summary: They're both the same. But she's not her.





	The Same Difference

You shove her against the wall of the cell in the station, your hands already ripping at satin and she gasps and she says  _needy, today, aren't we_ in this mocking voice,  _her_ voice and you say  _shut the fuck up_ and she chuckles.

Her hands are bound by handcuffs and you know she could easily get out of them if she wanted to, but the keyword here is  _wanted_.

You tug at her hair and it falls down in curls on her shoulders and it always makes you pause when you see  _her_ face painted with hatred and framed by long hair. You quiet down the voice that tells you  _this is wrong, so wrong, just stop, Emma_ and you bury your fingers inside of her without preparation.

She moans and bucks under you, but you hold her down and pull on her hair to expose her throat and you  _bite_.

You feel blood, heavy and tangy on your tongue as she hisses out a  _yes_ of pure pleasure. You look at her and you see  _Regina_ and  _Emma, I… I don't-_ and you see family crumbling in front of your eyes.

The Evil Queen rakes her nails on the back of your red jacket – no you won't ruin it – and you retaliate by thrusting harder into her. She mewls in your ear and tightens around your fingers and you know this is practically the end. This will end soon.

You don't want it to end.

(You're pathetic and you're going to ask for it, even though it makes you weak and it gives her power, so much more power, but you can't get the image of them  _kissing_ and  _smiling at each other a_ nd  _being happy_ out of your head.)

_Love me_ , you say and she smirks in victory and your tongue feels like ashes in your mouth.

There's a cloud of smoke and suddenly  _Regina_ is standing there, looking at you with tenderness and love and she clings to you as you start  _making love_ to her and she whispers your name –  _Emma Emma Emma Emma_ – like a prayer and she comes with  _I love you_ on her lips.

(Later, after, she puts on her smothering dress and her jewelry with a flick of her hand and she smiles at you before magicking herself away with a  _Until next time, Savior_.)

(Later, after, you drown yourself in whiskey and stumble back to your flat and dream of brown eyes and a home you can call your own.)


End file.
